Rose is Forever
by My Muse's Name Is Eden
Summary: Rose hasn't been placed in the paralel universe. This is hers and the Doctor's story. Intro by Amy Pond. Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Little Pond

He saved me. I was dying, and he saved me. The Doctor. My Raggedy Doctor. But this is not my story, it is his, his and the woman he loves. The story just happens to start with me.

It started when they started to dig the new well on the hill above the village. My friends and I would dare each other to do crazy things when the workers weren't there. My friend, Rory Williams, dared me to stand right at the edge of the well and look straight down. I saw a light down there, it was purple and blue and black all at the same time, all the colors swirling together swallowing what appeared to be stars. Then, a quick and painfully cold gust of air rose from the well and I collapsed.

When I awoke, my head was throbbing and I was lying in bed staring at a place on my wall thinking that something that used to be there was gone and I had a sinking feeling that something wasn't right. My mother came to my bedside quickly from her place by the window when she noticed I was awake. She kept fussing about how I had been playing with Rory and, boom, I was out like a light, she said Rory didn't even know what happened.

Then I heard a faint knock on the door and told mum that someone was knocking and that I thought it was someone important. She looked at me as if I was a nutter, and I begged her to please just answer the door, and then with some shouting on my mother's part, the Doctor waltzed into my room and introduced himself.

When my mother came bustling into the room with a frying pan the Doctor jumped so high he fell right out of my desk chair landed on the floor, and began to cower, covering his head with his hands and giving my mum a pleading look with genuine fear in his eyes. I swear I even heard him whimper. So I politely asked my mum to leave my room so that I could talk to the person that wanted to help me stating plainly that he couldn't do that cowering in the corner of my bedroom.

He waited about a minute after she left to get out of his cowering position. He asked me what was wrong and as I explained about the well, my eyes went completely black and then began to look exactly like what I saw in the well. I spoke in a low ragged and deep voice that was not mine, I said, "We will take the Earth. The Earth is ours. Our Earth, it's Our's. We need the Earth, not the disgusting creature things. The Earth is Our's. It belongs to Our leader. It is his! It is his! It is his!" I screamed the last part and collapsed again, shaking and whimpering on my bed.

Muttering to himself about weird time space stuff that I couldn't understand he ran over and asked me my name quite randomly. I said in a kind of delirious way that I was Amelia Pond, followed shortly by me singing about butterflies. He apologized and abruptly smacked the side of my face. I yelped and he quickly said that I speaking like a madwoman and he needed to ask me important questions, (followed by complimenting my name, saying that it was something out of a fairy tale, he had obviously dealt with angry women before).

Suddenly a woman stormed into the room screaming about something along the lines of, "Doctor! Where is it? Where do you put it the TARDIS told me you were rummaging through things in my room so where did you put my key to the TARDIS? Where is it?" Once again, the Doctor assumed cowering position put it didn't seem to do any good she continued, "Don't try the puppy dog eyes on me! It might work once but not a second time! Oh, oh, Doctor. I didn't mean it like that, Doctor are you okay?" Then in an instant, he went from cowering to sweet and gentle, he threw a key on a little silver chain across the room, "I didn't know what it was," he murmured softly, "I wanted to keep you locked in the TARDIS till I knew it was safe for you."

Suddenly their heads popped up when they heard my wheezing. I kept wheezing not breathing properly, nearly screaming, the woman, the beautiful blonde independent woman, yet also completely dependent on the Doctor came to my bed. She picked me up and told me that everything was okay, she leaned in to touch her forehead to mine, like a mother to a child, and it happened. As she was leaning in the Doctor screamed, "Rose, no!" And then, for the third time that day, I, Amelia Pond, was unconscious, along with the Doctor's precious flower. His Rose.

I awoke, and it was raining and I remembered. I remembered growing up without a mum or dad. I remembered the crack in the wall and the raggedy doctor. I remembered the Pandorica, and the Daleks and the TARDIS exploding. Last, but not least, I remembered him telling me that his best mate, Rose, had been lost, living happily with her family someplace else but lost all the same. Which put me, eight-year-old Amelia Pond into thinking mode. Then I realized what was going on, this was a different life. A life where, instead of getting trapped in a different London, one where zeppelins filled the skies, Rose Marion Tyler stayed with the Doctor. She vowed to stay with him forever. This is the story of what would happen if she had.


	2. Our First Date

Three Months Earlier

Shortly after the Doctor opened the void and Daleks and Cybermen alike flew into it, the switch slid into a downwards position, the one that almost succeeded in wrenching Rose from the Doctor. Then Rose's eyes turned gold, the Doctor drew a breath in sharply and muttered to himself, "That's impossible, I took that out of her!" Whilst in the back of his mind, a voice said, no not impossible, just very, very unlikely. Rose Tyler was the Bad Wolf again.

She spoke in the big booming voice that belonged yet didn't belong to her at the same time, "Doctor, as you can recall I am able to control life and death. I swore I would be with you, as long as my life permits. This is me extending that number of years." Then, without another word, Rose pulled a Cyberman towards the switch and held it there long enough to grab hold of it. She fell unconscious against the wall, with one arm looped still looped securely through the handle that held her there. Suddenly, without the support of the Bad Wolf to suspend it there, the Cyberman fell into the void, still trying to hold to the lever, and snapped it back into place.

Next thing Rose knew, she was waking up in the med-center on the TARDIS. She turned slightly and saw the Doctor sitting there, his eyes dry, red swollen and bloodshot. He looked as if he had stayed awake a lot longer then he usually does, all the while crying.

Rose noticed this in a millisecond, and though still drowsy she threw out words of comfort to the Doctor, "Doctor what's wrong? What happened? I remember the Battle of Canary Wharf, but I blacked out. Is this about something that happened there? Calm down, I'm okay see? Just the usual bumps and bruises that I would have had anyway! Stop worrying ple-."

The Doctor interrupted her midword and said snappishly, "Rose! It has been almost three weeks since the Battle of Canary Wharf. You became the Bad Wolf again you saved yourself and then you passed out. Rose," he paused here for a long moment, "I thought that I was gonna lose you."

Rose responded with a very soft, "Oh."

He continued, "Rose, it made me realize how fast I could lose you," again he paused and she swore that she could almost see the lump form in his throat while his tears started flowing again, "I should have said this sooner. Rose Marion Tyler, I love you."

Now he had done it. Rose didn't know what to do or say, whether to be sad or angry. So she did what nineteen year olds are good at, she cried and yelled at the Doctor at the same time, "Stop it, just stop it!" the Doctor looked taken aback, "I tell you that I am fine and you go on a depressing rant! A-and and…...I think I love you too!"

The Doctor rose quickly, cleared the room and soon was sitting in a chair across the room, Rose in his lap rocking her gently back and forth, whispering into her hair how sorry he was and that he didn't mean to snap at her. Rose lay there, sobbed into his shoulder, and eventually fell asleep. The Doctor, confident that Rose would be fine if he moved her, gently carried to his room, though he wasn't really sure why he didn't bring her to hers instead, tucked her in, kissed her gently on the forehead, and went to go sit in the console room to have a conversation with the TARDIS.

Rose awoke, shocked to be in the Doctor's room, and padded off to the kitchen to make a cup of tea for herself and the Doctor. After about twenty minutes of searching, and calling the Doctor's name she discovered him in the library, writing down something in a journal. "Boo," Rose cried, causing the Doctor to jump in his chair, "Your tea got cold because someone was hiding and wouldn't answer my calls."

The Doctor turned in his chair and held his arms out to Rose, who accepted the gesture gratefully. He gently pulled the two cups of tea from her hands and set them on the desk. In the tone that he always used when discussing something important to Rose he said, all quiet and gentle, yet serious, "If we ever end up going to fast just let me know okay. I don't want you to ever feel uncomfortable, or out of place. Your happiness is my sole purpose."

Rose mocked a disgusted look and stated, "Ewwww! You went straight to romance movie gushy," she grabbed his face gently and said, "Nothing is going too fast for me right now and if ever starts going too fast, I swear on the TARDIS I will let you no immediately."

"Promise?" the Doctor said tentatively.

"Promise." Then the Doctor looked deep into the eyes of the woman he loved and smiled his crazy, goofy smile and stated, "Rose Tyler, I think we are going to be very, very happy together!"

Rose's sea blue eyes sparkled with pure childish joy and the Doctor scooped her up onto his hip much like you would hold a child, and spun towards the kitchen with Rose giggling and screaming, "Doctor, Doctor! What are you doing?" Rose cried, laughing all the time.

The Doctor replied simply, "Taking you to our first date!"

He set Rose on the kitchen table and tied his tie over Rose's eyes as a makeshift blindfold. Striding over to the cupboard he snatched up a picnic basket, a thermos, and a classic picnic blanket, red and white checkerboard. He ran back and forth between the fridge and the pantry grabbing deviled eggs, items for sandwiches, and filled the thermos with Rose's favorite tea with milk and a touch of honey. Rose began to grow restless and was squirming around on the table, whining to the Doctor, telling him he was taking too long.

Suddenly, the Doctor scooped Rose off the table grabbed the picnic basket, set her down on the pilot's seat, and darted out the door. He pointed his sonic screwdriver out the door and extended the gravity field allowing him to have the picnic blanket float in the air in front of the supernova. He set down the basket, turned the TARDIS to invisible and scooped Rose up again. Once outside, he set the now giddy girl on the blanket and removed his tie from her eyes.

She gasped when she opened her eyes. Rose was sitting on a floating blanket in the middle of space, the TARDIS nowhere in sight and she was watching a sun blowup. What made it even better was that she was doing it with the man she loved.

"This is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen." Rose said after a little while.

The Doctor simply replied, "I've seen better."

The couple stayed out there for a while longer enjoying their tea and breakfast for a long, long while. Then, in the very last light of the exploding sun, the time lord and the human kissed.


	3. Nighmares and Shopping Plans

The nightmares started that night. After their romantic breakfast, the Doctor indulged Rose by taking her to meet Shakespeare, and to see the first ever production of Romeo & Juliet. They then proceeded to have a beautiful candlelit dinner at home. At the end of the night, the Doctor carried the half-conscious Rose away from their movie, and laid her in his bed tucked her in gently, and then went to tidy up the dishes from their dinner.

He could just tell that something wasn't right, well the TARDIS could anyway. Dropping the wine glass he was holding and allowing it to shatter on the floor, he ran to the bedroom and his hearts dropped into his stomach. He saw Rose laying in the center of the bed in fetal position, writhing around as if in pain. She was covered in sweat and crying in her sleep. But the most unnerving thing was that as she lay there in pain she was screaming, "Doctor! Doctor! Doctor, please save me! Doctor please! Help me!" Shortly after that she proceeded to just screaming. He cleared the room in seconds and scooped up Rose, gently rocking her back and forth, singing her an old lullaby in Gallifreyan. It didn't calm her, so he shook her awake violently. Waking with a scream, it took her a minute to realize that it was the Doctor holding her, rocking her, soothing her. She leaned on him, sobbing machine gun like sobs into his shoulder, he sat rocking back and forth, stroking her hair gently.

Once she was asleep, the Doctor set her down to finish with the dishes and her eyes flew open. He heard a low moan followed by Rose screaming no. He whipped around to see Rose sitting straight upright in bed, tears forming in her eyes she said in a cracked voice, "Doctor no! Don't leave me alone in the dark alone. You did that in the dream too. I was so scared because you didn't come when I got scared and you always do. I thought I was gonna die all alone in the dark when I was scared. Don't leave. Please!"

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor said, scooping Rose up and rocking her back and forth again, "I swear, on Gallifrey that if you are ever, and I mean ever, scared I will find you. Rose Tyler as long as I am alive, you will never be alone!" With that, the Doctor sat Rose on top of the toilet so that she would see that he wasn't leaving, he changed into his pajamas and laid down with the woman he loved. The woman, who just as a child, needed someone to protect her from the monsters that invaded her life and nightmares. So, `the Doctor was there.

The next day past without an incident. Rose and the Doctor curled up on a couch in the library, the Doctor lying on his back with Rose on his chest, and they took turns reading to each other. Rose read the Doctor a book of human fairy tales and the Doctor read Rose some Gallifreyan fairy tales and while he was doing this he placed his hands on Rose's temples, allowing her to see how truly beautiful his home planet was. The Doctor took her to Naples in Italy, for pizza and then a trip to the Coliseum. They had intended to read some more but Rose fell asleep in the middle of a story about the Doctor growing up with his siblings and the games that they would play, and the Doctor simply shifted his position, and fell asleep as well.

The Doctor awoke first to find Rose half off the couch, and he smiled. She was so peaceful when she was asleep. He checked Rose's watch and saw that it was almost three o' clock in the morning and he carried Rose to his room tucked her in and fell asleep beside her.

He was alert within two hours. He had never slept this much before! Time Lords did not really need that much sleep and the Doctor had gotten at least seventeen hours of it in the past two days. The TARDIS was telling the Doctor, (in his mind of course), to ask Rose to officially move into his room with him, but the Doctor kept stating that he was afraid of what she would say. The TARDIS then threw a wrench at his head once he turned his back. He yelped in pain, then Rose walked into the room, and flopped herself down on the pilot's seat letting sleep take her quickly.

The Doctor sighed and took her back to the bedroom after selecting a book from the library, and lay in bed with her reading. He almost winced at how domestic this was, but he rather enjoyed it. He enjoyed it especially when Rose rolled over and her head fell into his lap. Rose woke up at around eight in the morning not being able to pinpoint where she was.

"Doctor," Rose mumbled, and the Doctor turned his head, surprised to see her awake, "Why aren't we in the library?"

He smiled and said, "Because a certain human got tired and fell asleep."

Rose giggled slightly and gave him a sleepy smile, "What are we going to do today? We stayed here most of yesterday and went to Earth, so I kind of want to go to some exotic planet that you haven't taken me to yet."

"I was thinking of going shopping for Christmas presents, as it is almost Christmas on Earth. We could shop together for a while, eat lunch, and then split up so we can get each other's gifts. How does that sound?" he replied to Rose.

Rose smiled brightly and bolted out of bed and the Doctor called behind her, "Where are you going?"

Rose turned around and popped her head in the Doctor's room, "I am getting dressed" She said with a smile and ran off again.

It was an entire two hours before Rose had gotten dressed, done her make-up, brushed her teeth and eaten breakfast. They departed from their home, arms looped together, wallets full of intergalactic money, the biggest smile on the Doctor's face because he knew what to give his Rose for Christmas.


	4. Christmas Eve, Shopping and Surprises

After about an hour, they had purchased gifts for, Mickey and Jackie, a few of Rose's mates and a few things for the Doctor's alien friends (the ones that celebrated Christmas anyway), Rose was still full of energy and they stopped for lunch. Rose discovered that she really liked space food. The Doctor laughed when he saw her face after her first bite. Rose then blushed a very deep shade of pink, boy did the Doctor love human anatomy.

After lunch, they kissed goodbye and promised to meet back at the TARDIS in an hour. Rose wandered the shops and the booths when she saw something. It was a necklace, split in two parts. The writing looked vaguely Gallifreyan. She asked the vendor what language it was and what it said. He replied that it was Gallifreyan and that it translated roughly to, Our Love is Forever, Rose paid the man and darted off to find the Doctor a color of Converse that he didn't have.

Meanwhile, the Doctor found a jewelry shop and began his hunt. His eyes spotted a small diamond ring, surrounded in tiny rubies on a simple silver band, it seemed to scream Rose. The Doctor was giddy with the thought of Christmas, he might not be able to wait that long to give Rose her gift. Soon he was sidetracked by a small shop that was selling a type of space chocolate that he remembered Rose liking.

They met back at the TARDIS, and Rose being Rose was a few minutes late. "What day is it on Earth Doctor," Rose said breathlessly from her run up the hill.

"Well, I'd say it was about midnight on the twenty-third of December. So, Rose Tyler, may I accompany you to your mother's house and join you for Christmas Eve dinner?" He said grandly.

Rose did a small curtsey and replied with the smile that drove the Doctor insane, "Yes you may," and they linked arms and marched into the TARDIS.

Christmas Eve, 5:30 P.M

The Doctor turned the TARDIS engines to silent and artfully parked it in Rose's room. Rose threw the presents she had wrapped into the Doctor's arms and knocked on her bedroom door. Jackie figured that some sort of animal had got in through the window and went to open Rose's door. She jumped back when Rose and the Doctor shouted, "Merry Christmas!"

"Oh my god! Rose, Doctor, I almost didn't think you two were coming," Jackie shouted hugging them both.

The pair looked at each other and smiled, the Doctor nodded at Rose and she said, "Mum, the Doctor and I are officially a couple!"

The girls shrieked and the Doctor went to put the gifts under the tree, keeping the small silver box in his pocket. Jackie announced that dinner was ready and the four of them, Jackie, Rose, Mickey and the Doctor sat around the table. They shared stories and jokes, and by the end of the night the Doctor had smiled so much that his face hurt. Later that night they were all sitting around in the living room with cups of tea and Rose fell asleep in the Doctor's arms at about eleven.

He rose, placed her in the bedroom on the TARDIS, and went to go talk to Jackie.

"Jackie," he said cautiously, "I need to ask you something."

"Well spit it out then," Jackie said smiling.

"I really love your daughter. I have ever since we met. Jackie, I am asking for your blessing in asking your daughter for her hand in marriage."

"Doctor, I give you my blessing. I know you will take good care of her," Jackie said sincerely.

The Doctor smiled hugely put it faded quickly and he ran towards Rose's room. He found her much in the same state as the night of their first date, she was screaming but this time it was angry. She was screaming, "Where, were you? I am trapped here because you wouldn't save me! You ran away when I needed you! Doctor, I was screaming so loud, and I was crying for you!"

He placed his hand on her temple and saw a hologram of him on a beach and he replied to Rose in a cold emotionless voice, "I didn't save you because I always hated you. I've been trying to get rid of you since you got on the TARDIS with me," she shrunk back, cowering into her mother at his cruel words and as she tried to say, I loved you, he spoke again, "Love? You thought that I loved you? Ha! You are even thicker than Mickey! I would never love you! You are just a thick human! What is that compared to a Time Lord? What is Earth compared to Gallifrey? You are nothing!"

He removed his hand, woke up Rose, and began to sooth her when Jackie walked in, Rose was sobbing very hard and even the Doctor's face was tearstained. They were rocking back and forth and the Doctor had his face buried in Rose's hair telling her that it had just been a dream and he would never say that to her and now he was sobbing just as hard as Rose was. Jackie came in to comfort them both and the Doctor placed his hand on Jackie's forehead to show her the dream. She gasped and hugged the two of them tightly.

The next morning Rose woke up in her own bed and the Doctor wasn't there she felt her heart jump to her throat. He cleared the room and sat next to her the bed and she calmed down.

"I had a bad dream last night. You were so mean to me an-and…" she trailed off and almost started crying again.

The Doctor scooped her up and said gently, "That was just a nightmare and I would never speak to you like that in real life. I swear. Okay?"

He wiped her eyes and Rose smiled a little, and they walked off to the living room where Jackie and Mickey were already enjoying cups of tea. Jackie smiled brightly and gestured to the couch that had been left free for the couple. "Morning Mum," Rose said, "You really went all out with the gifts this year."

Once everyone was seated Mickey started handing out gifts, Rose gave Jackie a new perfume and some earrings. Mickey got a new pair of jeans and some stuff to fix his motorcycle. Rose got a gift card to a department store and some new jewelry. The Doctor gasped when he opened the necklace Rose got him. "Rose, where did you find something like this?"

"In outer space," Rose said dramatically.

Rose opened her chocolates from the Doctor and smiled. They ate breakfast with the continued with the same cheer. Mickey and the Doctor did the dishes while Jackie and Rose talked about Christmas. Rose went and got dressed in the TARDIS and the Doctor called her out into the living room. When Rose walked out into the living room, the Doctor got down on one knee and said, "Rose Marion Tyler, ever since the day we met I knew you were special. Rose you are the only woman that I have ever truly loved. Rose Tyler make me the happiest being in all the galaxies. Will you marry me?"


	5. Answers and a Drawing

"Yes! Yes! Absolu-," Rose for the second time in the past week, was cut off midword.

The Doctor grabbed her waist and said, "Please just shut up," and he pulled her in and kissed her passionately.

They lived much as they did in their first week together, except the nightmares got worse. Every night if the Doctor didn't lay down with her she had them. For example, if Rose fell asleep doing something or other, and the Doctor laid her in bed, and then went to go maintenance on the TARDIS, the nightmares were there. It was as if she could sense the Doctor wasn't there, or in Rose's semi-conscious sleep state, not there to save her.

He didn't like this one bit. Something about her nightmares didn't seem normal. Sure, she did almost die, nightmares were expected, but to last two and a half months? Only to have them when he wasn't in bed with her? He was so confused, and he didn't like the feeling. But each time that Rose had a nightmare, the TARDIS took him further and further away from where he wanted to go.

The Doctor had to be extremely protective of Rose now. Yet also careful of Rose herself. She could always tell if something was wrong by looking at his eyes. He didn't know how to deal with that particular issue. Just act normal he told himself, just act normal.

Rose came home late in the afternoon. She was carrying large bags full of, well the Doctor didn't know. He took a peek and groaned. Bridal magazines. He had been wondering why she was so nice to him yesterday. She coaxed him in with promises to take his ideas into account, letting him choose the next three destinations for their adventures. The Doctor muttered something about not wanting to have to feel the wrath of her mother later and followed her unwillingly to the kitchen table to talk about wedding dresses. Surprisingly, he actually got into it. He enjoyed picturing his fiancé in various wedding dresses. Rose said she liked some things of some dresses and other things about other dresses. All the while, he seemed distracted, sketching something on a piece of paper.

"Doctor! Doctor, earth to the Doctor," Rose called, "Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh yeah, yeah I'm listening," the Doctor said, just as distracted.

"Oh yeah? What dresses have I liked then?" she said, her voice venomous.

The Doctor showed her the piece of paper that he had been drawing on. She gasped. The drawing on the piece of paper was Rose, standing in the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was everything that she had loved about all the dresses she had looked at, all pieced together, but the whole thing flowed together seamlessly.

"Doctor," Rose sighed, "Where did you learn to draw like that?"

"Picked it up from my mother," he said softly.

Rose saw the pain in his eyes when he spoke of her, and hugged him gently. "It's okay to be sad you know. I don't mind if you talk about your family. Just remember the happy moments, it helps."

"My mum told me that she would make sure she made it to my wedding. Not the arranged one. The one with the woman I love. It's my fault that didn't happen," he sobbed.

For the first time Rose saw that the Doctor needed to be comforted. He always had. Rose pulled him into a tight hug and told him sternly that it wasn't his fault. He saved the rest of the universe when he got rid of the Daleks. He just sobbed into Rose's shoulder, just as Rose had on multiple occasions.

Holding his hand, Rose brought him to their favorite room in the TARDIS, the library. She got the idea because whenever Rose was sad the Doctor would bring her there. Well, he would normally carry her there but Rose didn't risk that. They sat on their favorite seat in the room, the light brown couch in front of a stained glass window with the fireplace in front of it. Rose propped herself up on the right side of the couch with the Doctor on top of her. The Doctor fell asleep which is a rare feat in itself, but he was also smiling, and Rose came across an opportunity that she couldn't pass up.

She gently raised his hand and placed it on her temple. Her eyes lit up when she saw what the Doctor was dreaming.

_He was strolling through fields of sunset red grass away from his TARDI, with a plate of chips in one of his hands munching on them contentedly with the other. A blonde woman walks out of the TARDIS, chasing after the Doctor. She reaches him and snatches the chips from his hands, playing keep away with him. Something moves behind a tree and the Doctor says loudly, his back to the tree, "Rose, I think you left your jumper in the TARDIS, I'll go get it," putting his finger to his lips. He ran to the TARDIS and comes back with an odd-looking Gallifreyan fruit. Rose sits in the field and braids strands of the beautiful red grass, unique to Gallifrey. The Doctor sneaks up behind the boy and says loudly, "This little Time Lord looks hungry," tossing the fruit to the child. He is covered in dirt, his hair is matted, and his clothes are torn. "You need not be kind to me sir. I am just a peasant. You are a man with a title and you are on the High Council," he then adds in a soft voice, "And your wife is beautiful." The Doctor kneels next to him and looks deep into the child's eyes. "You look to be at least ten. Have you been to the Academy yet?" The child looks frightful and says, "No sir, I am but an orphan. Then the Time War started and everyone forgot me. They forgot my name, Feta." He keeps looking from the ground to the Doctor and Rose strides over and gives the Doctor a proper puppy dogface. "Well then Feta," the Doctor said, "My wife, Rose, and I wish to claim you as ours. How does that sound?" Feta's eyes sparkled and he nodded enthusiastically, and together the family walked home to give him a proper bath._

The Doctor began to stir so Rose moved his hand to make it look like she fell asleep on top of it, and faked sleep. When the Doctor moved, Rose acted as if she was waking up.

"Did you sleep well sweetheart," he asked sleepily.

"Yeah. I had a really good dream," Rose replied smiling, "But you'd think it's stupid."

"I will tell you mine if you tell me yours," he said, smiling cheekily.

"You first," Rose said, returning his cheeky smile.

He told Rose about the pair of them returning to Gallifrey. And the child. He faltered a bit when he got to the adoption and marriage bits. Rose blushed when she told him he had the same dream, right down to the detail. The Doctor looked puzzled when he turned to see his hand underneath Rose's temple. By now they were both blushing and the Doctor's bad mood had seemed to go away. They laid there in the library for a while and suddenly the Doctor popped up. He asked Rose to go see the seventh Harry Potter movie.

"But Doctor, that movie doesn't come out for like, another year," Rose said, confused.

"Rose Tyler! You must have had a really deep sleep. Might I remind you that we are sitting in a time machine," The Doctor said brightly.

Rose got up, got dressed and applied her make-up. She returned with the triumphant cry of, "To the fall of Voldemort!" She followed the Doctor through the console room, and danced out of the room.

Hey guys! Thanks to, Always Edward and Bella, The Doctor's Future Companion, IShouldTotallyGetPaidForThis, and The Last Time Lord. I tried out YouTube and got nothing but negative comments. Please review and give me ideas for their wedding venue. Thanks everyone!


	6. Of Jokes and Ice

She loved the movie so much, that the Doctor took her to see the second part, right then and there. Shortly after that, they went home and ended up snuggling and kissing on their favorite couch in the library. Rose ended up taking a nap and the Doctor showed her some of his favorite memories of Gallifrey, allowing to think that she was dreaming. He sighed, how good he let a little human (a perfect, beautiful, independent and smart woman) steal his hearts. But then he looked down, he saw her peaceful and sleepy smile, just to see how perfect she was. She was his flower, his beautiful Rose. Oh, did he love her. But what happened one she grew old? What happened when she died? He wouldn't be able to go on.

The Doctor slid out from under Rose and began to clean the library, but he didn't leave it. He was scared that if he left the room that the nightmares would begin and he wouldn't be able to properly calm her, after all, all of her nightmares were about him not being there to save her. Then lo and behold! Nightmares again. He was there in a millisecond, quick enough to stop her sleep meltdown from get any further than a whimper. Waking her up quickly, he told her that he was worried.

"Rose, you only have these nightmares when I'm not in bed with you and it makes me nervous. I need you to know that I will always be there when you need me, but I don't need as much sleep as you and, how do I put this, I can't always be in bed with you. You need to keep in mind that I will always save you, always. It might not be right away but I will save you," he said gently.

"Well how do sure the nightmares go away? How will my sleeping subconscious know that you will come back," Rose replied cautiously.

The Doctor said, "Well Rose, I was thinking that you spend the night at your mum's place for a few days. I would stay in a hotel and still spend the days with you."

Rose looked at him nervously and bit her bottom lip. The Doctor smiled and gave her the, "nothing bad is going to happen", look with his eyes and handed her a dustpan. She groaned and knelt next to the pile that the Doctor had swept up. Together they had the library spotless, and the TARDIS put the books in order from favorite to least favorite. The engaged couple smiled at their handiwork and went to go have dinner on the moon, little did they know that they wouldn't quite make it to their destination.

That's how they ended up at my house. The little Pond. Remember when Rose touched her forehead to mine? I am fine now, I woke up with just a little cold. Rose didn't wake up for a very long time. She lay there for hours sweating and screaming, her eyes looking like the inside of the well. She spoke in a deep voice rapidly, venomously, staring straight at the Doctor, "You won't be able to save me next time Doctor," her voice gathering more acidity as she continued, "You can't promise that you will always save me. We both know that you'll end up killing the last Time Lord in existence to save a puny, insignificant, unimportant little human!"

The Doctor showed a flash of grief followed by anger, "That is not Rose," he shouted, "I demand you identify yourself!"

The thing that was in Rose smirked, "I might as well be. You know that everything I said is true. Because you can't always be there for her. You're still capable of dying, what then? How will your precious Rose be safe then? We both know that she cannot fly the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS would take her back safely. I will make sure she can always go home," the Doctor said coldly.

Then Rose fell again, and awoke on the Pond's living room couch. The Doctor sighed when he saw Rose wake up, and pushed the hair out of her eyes. She tried to sit up immediately, but suffered a major head rush and her head fell back into the Doctor's lap. It took a minute for everything to stop spinning, and Rose saw the worried look in the Doctor's eyes.

"What near death experience did I have this time," Rose asked, trying to make him smile. It worked but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I have no idea what happened this time Rose. I really, honestly don't know," the Doctor said quietly. "I think that I should bring you to the med center to figure it out, but there is one drawback," he said smiling as he continued, it did reach his eyes that time.

"What would that be," Rose asked giving him a sly smile.

"I don't think you are capable of walking," the Doctor said.

Rose giggled and blushed furiously. The Doctor called out to Mrs. Pond that Rose was awake and that he really should get her home for some rest. As soon as he walked into the console room of the TARDIS, he began to techno-babble. Perfect, Rose thought to herself, and let her mischievous side take over. While he was babbling, she pretended to pass out again, man did the Doctor freak out! He started shaking her and taking her pulse, making sure she was breathing, it came to the point where Rose couldn't help but laugh. She bursted into loud guffaws and the Doctor just stood there, a confused look on his face. It was there that the Doctor plotted his revenge.

He ran the scans as he said that he would stating that all of her scans were normal when his face suddenly lit up, "Rose, I think I know the perfect location for the wedding! To the console room," he cried, leaving Rose in the CT machine.

"Doctor, Doctor! I'm still in the machine! Hello? Doctor are you still there? Doctor?"

He ran into the room with his crazy smile plastered on his face. Pushing some buttons, the platform Rose was lying on slid out of the machine and the Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled, causing her to almost fly into the air. Together, they practically skipped into the console room.

Arm in arm they walked outside and Rose practically screamed. They were standing in the middle of a barren wasteland that must have been at least -27 degrees.

"Doctor, where are we," Rose said tensely, trying not to scream at him.

"We are at the North Pole," he replied cheekily.

Rose walked around a bit and gasped when she heard the door close and the start of the TARDIS engine. He's going to come back, and I'm gonna kill him. Then she realized that this was from her pretending to fall unconscious.

"Doctor you're going to learn real quick that you do not exact revenge on women," Rose muttered to herself.

She heard the whooshing of the TARDIS engine and saw it materialize, so she promptly stepped next to the door that the Doctor never used, and waited. When the Doctor walked out and looked around for Rose, she coughed and slapped him with all the force she could muster. The Doctor's eyes widened, sure he would have expected this from Jackie, but Rose! He knew that humans inherited some things from their parents, and Gallifreyans as well, and Rose just happened to get the famous Tyler slap, intensified by her young age.

"For the name of all that is Gallifreyan! What was that for," the Doctor cried through his shock.

Rose replied venomously, "You never, ever, claim revenge on women. Let alone a Tyler woman."

"Well I apologize. No let's get inside before you get frostbitten toes," the Doctor replied sincerely.

Rose smiled at him slyly and took off across the ice. She only made it a few feet when her feet slid out from under her, and she landed on her rear end on the ice. The Doctor came tearing after her and made it an even shorter distance then Rose did when she ran. They looked at each other and laughed. It was then that they realized everyone had been right. They had acted like this before they got together, never realizing how flirty it was. After several attempts, they finally had it so that both of them were standing and they kissed passionately.

The Doctor led Rose back into the console room and said slyly, "You know, it is really cold out here. Our bedroom is a lot warmer."

Rose blushed and asked, "What are you implying?"

"Why not follow me and find out."

The Doctor grabbed her hand and together they took of down the hall.

She woke up with slightly less room then she had when she woke up. Turning over she saw the Doctor still fast asleep, it was weird to wake up before him, and she then noticed that she was in her room. As in, her room in her Mum's flat. Smiling, she skipped out into the living room to find her Mum on the couch drinking tea. Jackie turned and jumped up a little.

"Good morning sweetheart! I didn't know you were coming over," Jackie said smiling.

"Me either. I just sort of, woke up and here I was."

Jackie rushed over, hugged her daughter, and inquired about the Doctor. She gasped when Rose told her that he was still asleep. After all, it was nearly 10:30 in the morning. Rose ran back to the TARDIS, and came back with the dress that the Doctor had drawn.

"Oh my god, Rose," Jackie cried looking from the drawing to her daughter, "This is so beautiful!"

"I know. He actually paid attention to what I was saying and drew, well that," Rose exclaimed excitedly.

"That's because he loves you sweetheart."

Rose blushed and they talked about any and everything that her and the Doctor had figured out for the wedding. She replied by telling her that they hadn't gotten very far. So far they had figured out the dress and the colors. They were going to have Gallifreyan colors like red, and burnt orange, and a few yellows with silver accents. Jackie pictured what Rose was describing. It sounded very nice.

Just then a very groggy Doctor shuffled into the room. Jackie laughed at how funny the Doctor looked. His pajama buttons were done up crooked, his hair stood up in every single direction, his eyes were half closed and he looked, in Rose's eyes, absolutely adorable.


	7. Bruises, Nightmares, and American TV

"Doctor what happened to you," Rose asked, forcing down her laugh.

"My hand was on your temple all night, and what I saw was not good," he said, slurring his words.

Rose frowned, she didn't remember having any bad dreams last night. Some of her dreams had been about her wedding, though most of them had been about the honeymoon. The Doctor still wouldn't tell her about their destination. She shot him her, what on Earth are you talking about, look which he returned with his, equally cute, what on Gallifrey are you talking about, look.

"You had nothing but bad dreams last night Rose. I saw it."

"No, no Doctor I didn't. All of my dreams were about the honeymoon and the wedding."

The Doctor sat down for a while lost in his own thoughts. Rose got up and sat on his lap in the chair he was sitting in and stroked his hair gently. He hugged her, resting his head on her chest. Jackie had left the room a minute ago and returned with a camera and snapped a picture of the couple.

"Mum! What was that for?"

"Sorry Rose, you two just looked so, adorable."

Suddenly the Doctor spoke, startling Rose, "They could have very well been my dreams. But then you would have had them too. I could have accidently tapped into your subconscious."

Rose rolled her eyes, "It looks like someone needs a very strong cup of tea."

A few hours later, the Doctor looked more like his old self. Jackie gave the couch to the pair of them and flicked on the tele. Star Trek flashed on the screen and the Doctor groaned, he hated how inaccurate it was. They finally all agreed on an episode of the show, 'Bones' it was American and they were all curious to see how it turned out. Rose promptly snuggled into the Doctor, her head resting on his lap and leaning into his stomach, legs stretched out and arms wrapped around his waist.

"You comfortable," the Doctor, asked smiling, Rose nodded into his stomach, smiling as well.

The Doctor laughed and put his arm over her, rubbing her arm gently. Jackie smiled at them, they were so cute together. To make it even better, they didn't act flirty on purpose. They acted like they normally would, only they kissed and snuggled. It made Jackie smile to see her daughter so in love.

Later that night, as promised, the Doctor went to stay in the TARDIS, leaving Rose asleep at Jackie's flat. Leave it to Rose to fall asleep early. He told Jackie just to leave her if she had a nightmare, his voice caught in his voice when he said this. The Doctor didn't want Rose to be scared.

"Don't worry Doctor, you are just trying to help her. She will be fine," Jackie said reassuringly.

The Doctor crept into Rose's room kissed her forehead, and place a small camera in the corner of her room. He wasn't going to take any chances with her, not after Canary Wharf.

The next morning the Doctor walked into Rose's room and literally screamed. Rose sat up quickly and winced. She had gone to bed in a tank top that ended just under her ribcage and short-shorts. Looking down she saw most of the skin showing was covered in bruises, she could only see out of one eye because the other was black and swollen shut.

"Doctor," Rose whimpered, tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Jackie! Jackie, I think you need to get in here. Now," the Doctor yelled, not taking his eyes of Rose.

Jackie ran in and gasped. Her baby, her beautiful Rose. Rose turned an eye to her mother.

"Mummy," Rose whimpered, crying even harder.

It had been at least ten years since Rose had called her that. Jackie looked toward the Doctor who was inspecting the camera footage.

**Sorry about how short this is. Bit of a filler. I have decided the venue for Rose's and the Doctor's wedding, so that will be posted soon. Read and Review!**


	8. Dissapearing Act

In the video, Rose did what she always did when nightmares were afoot. She rolled, she screamed, and she whimpered. The Rose outside of the video tried to shake her head. She'd had good dreams last night. They all turned to the video again, confused looks on their faces. The video continued like that. Suddenly, Rose stood up and sat back down, still asleep, this happened a few more times and the video flared out.

"Rose, honey," the Doctor said gently, " Do you remember what happened at the Pond's house?"

Rose tried to nod and failed, so she told him that she did.

"What if that essence, shall we call it, never left? I'm going to have to get you to the med center on the TARDIS."

Rose's eyes widened and she said quickly, "No! I-I can't move, it hurts to much!"

Rose cast one of her eyes, the one that wasn't swollen shut, from the Doctor to her mother, giving them a pleading look. The Doctor sighed, he had never seen Rose so scared. He began to think of ways to get her into the TARDIS without psychically moving her. This was going to be difficult. He could have the TARDIS bring the med center to the front, as the first room off the console room. But, that would still require moving Rose, he wasn't going to put her in any pain.

He ran off to the TARDIS while Jackie made her daughter a cup of tea. When they returned, Rose was gone.


	9. Rose

Rose came to in a strange place. Looking around she half noted that she was strapped to a table, a weird device on her head. She was also surrounded by (but didn't know it at the time) Grollans. They were huge, blue and had the eyes of Sontarans. It appeared, to the fully conscious person, that they were very beat up. Like survivors from a war. The last of their kind.

"Sosh, we need to acknowledge the fact that Time Lords are a superior species. With us as their guides we can fashion them into the perfect weapons."

Rose whimpered slightly and her head lolled to one side. She was still only half-conscious. Waking up a little more, she began turning her head from side to side quickly. Suddenly she realized that she wasn't in her room at her mum's or in the TARDIS. Feeling something on her head she looked up, it seemed strangely familiar.

"Sosh, she's stirring," one of the Grollans said.

Rose, realizing her situation, went off on them immediately, "Three things. First, where am I? Second, what in the name of god have you got on my head? And finally, what the hell are you? In all my time travelling I have never seen an alien that looked like you!"

They ignored her questions and Sosh said softly, "Her memory scans show that shows that she recognizes the Chameleon Arch."

Rose gasped, not that. She remembers the Doctor saying, "This is built to change Time Lord biology," she also remembered how badly it hurt him when he used it.

"But this is made to change Time Lord biology," Rose stated, "and I'm human."

The Grollans smirked and said in unison, "We have rewired the Chameleon Arch for human DNA."

A lump rose in her throat, "What are you turning me into?"

They smiled slyly and said, "Time Lord. We are going to turn the entire human race into an army of Time Lords."

"No, no don't plea-," her voice was cut off by her blood curdling screams. "Doctor!"

It felt like her mind was being boiled in molten lava. She was exhausted after this and allowed the beats of her hearts to lull her to sleep. One-two-three-four, one-two-three-four, one-two-three-four.


	10. Doctor

He quickly discovered that Rose was gone. Having a very quick mental conversation with her, the TARDIS set to work finding where Rose had ended up. It took a whopping three hours, but they finally found her on an old Grollan ship.

Rose smiled brightly when she saw the Doctor, but there was something in her eyes. A knowledge that wasn't there before.

"I knew you were coming," Rose said as the Doctor took care of Grosh.

"Don't I always," he replied with a cheeky grin, setting to work on her bonds.

Rose frowned. Why didn't he know?

"No, I mean I felt you coming."

The Doctor looked at her like she was crazy. She grabbed his face gently and pulled it to her chest.

"Listen Doctor, listen."

So for once in his life, he was quiet. His face contorted into a mixture of a happy, sad and an angry look.

They had changed her and he didn't want to change her back because he knew how bad it hurt. She was still alive though. And he wouldn't have to face losing her. He wasn't the last of his species anymore. The Time Lords were back.


	11. Telling Jackie

Jackie was ecstatic when Rose and the Doctor came back. She actually kissed the Doctor causing him to be more speechless than her already was. He hadn't said a word the entire ride home.

The TARDIS told Rose how to nudge at the Doctor's mind with hers. This kept her busy for a while until she found it out. He was too busy with his own thoughts to notice her in his mind, thoughts that conveniently, Rose now had access to. Her senses are sharper than she could ever imagine, and she could speak and read Gallifreyan if I taught her. He kept thinking things like this until he was interrupted.

Rose was shocked by this and accidently thought, quite loudly, seriously?

Rose! What are you doing in my head and how did you get there?

TARDIS told me how, Rose thought cheekily.

They continued their thought conversation on the couch in Jackie's flat.

"What are you two staring at," Jackie asked after they had been silent for more than half an hour.

The Doctor turned dreadfully pale. Jackie Tyler scared him, so how on Gallifrey was he going to tell her that her daughter wasn't human anymore? Rose thought to the Doctor that she would tell her mother. The slightest bit of color returned to his face.

"Mum," Rose started, "Why don't we go for a walk?" Jackie shot her a look but went to get her jacket.

About an hour later Jackie and Rose walked into the flat with chips to find the Doctor mesmerized in a Harry Potter movie. Rose rolled her eyes.

Jackie popped a chip in her mouth and asked, "So, you two, can talk to each other with your thoughts?"

"Yep," she replied popping the 'p'. Rose looked at the Doctor, who promptly shifted his position so she could snuggle into him comfortably. Jackie smiled at them and curled into the arm chair.

The Harry Potter marathon lasted well into the night. Rose nodded off during the second task in the Goblet of Fire and Jackie kept drifting off during the Order of the Phoenix and decided to go to bed.

The Doctor smiled down at the sleeping Rose. Even as a Time Lady she slept as much as she did when she was a human. He thought harder. Suddenly he realized that, from certain view points, Rose was still a Time Tot. Sleeping more than Time Lords (or ladies), she hadn't even begun learning Gallifreyan. Just exploring her huge mind, just beginning to grasp telepathic conversations. Tonight was the first time she experienced her superior senses. He could tell that she loved it, she had already loved snuggling with him. But with heightened senses? Wow, her mind was like a fireworks show!

"Come along my little Time Tot," the Doctor muttered, scooping Rose up. She stirred, but only long enough to tighten her grip around the Doctor's neck.


	12. Sorry Guys!

I am so so sorry everyone! I am here to tell you that I will post anew chapter within the next two weeks. Sorry it has been so long but I lost the journal that I wrote this in, but I'm cleaning my room in high hopes to find it. Please don't give up on me, R&R, and any and ALL suggestions are welcome. Sorry again!


	13. I'm SUch An Asshat

Okay guys, this is just to say that I feel like a total asshat. I said that I was gonna update in two weeks and that was like, two months ago. So, to make up for it I'm going to give all of my readers a special opportunity. If you give me the name of someone, an age, a brief psychical description, and tell me what their personality is like, I will turn this person into a character for Rose is Forever or one of my other stories (once I get them posted), try and get this PM to me by the 7th of May. Love you guys!


End file.
